


Cotton Candy and Goodbyes

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy times, M/M, Soft Ending, Thiam, ThiamHalfBirthday, silly times, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: The pack is dragged to a carnival for some relaxation and Liam ended up stuck with Theo. The more time he spends with the chimera the clearer his feelings become towards Theo. Except Liam isn't great at expressing himself, but when Theo withdraws it looks like it might be too late...





	Cotton Candy and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> I re-wrote this so many times it's a fractured mess. Sorry if things don't line up. I'll have to proof read it later and fix what I can!

The carnival was a warm glow in the dark blue of the night as they drove towards it. It had been several months since Monroe’s defeat, and things were slowly retuning to normal. The older pack members were focusing on their studies in University and everyone else was dealing with the pressures of a new school year. After Scott left, Liam stepped up to help lead the pack—dealing with the stragglers left over from the Anuk-ite incident and hunters that were looking to take advantage of the confusion in the aftermath. Combined with the regular supernatural happenings, everyone was stretched a little thin. Plus there was one extra element that Liam hadn’t been able to deal with—Theo.

At first he showed up at all the pack meetings, despite everyone throwing insults and angry glares. It felt like he just showed up to exchange insults with half of them, and taunt the rest. It made an already difficult situation tense. Liam found himself stepping back from the “bash Theo” bandwagon. Even Mason, who was adamantly anti-Theo had been unusually quiet. Liam knew that it was for the same reason. What happened in the hospital changed everything. Theo picked up on their shift in mood as well, going out of his way to engage with them. Putting all of that together ended up in an angry hornets’ nest of agitated supernaturals ready to burst.

The carnival was Scott’s idea. He was in town for the weekend and got a read on the dynamics in the first few minutes of being there. A pack outing at the carnival would be a good bonding exercise for them. A chance to work out their differences. That was the idea at least. Except that now Liam found himself crammed in a car between Brett and Theo—possibly the worst combination he could think of. Brett was annoyed because Nolan was in a different car with Lori, Mason, Scott, and Corey. Something that made Brett very grumpy. And Theo, well, Theo would hardly talk to him now. After his mom took the chimera in and set him up in the guest room, things were good for a few weeks. The sudden change was unexpected and Liam still didn’t know what he’d done to earn Theo’s scorn.

When they pulled into the gravel parking lot Brett practically launched himself out of the truck and toward his boyfriend. As the pack moved toward the gates to get tickets and tokens, Theo hung back in the truck. Liam paused. He was worried about the chimera. He knew that Scott had a long talk with the teenager after they’d chased Monroe out of town, and Scott saw Theo as an alley. But Liam knew the chimera felt out of place. There were little things everywhere. Signs. Theo never left much in the guest room. He kept all his clothes in the truck. He had no credit cards or debit cards, only cash. And sometimes when he thought he wasn’t being observed he kept looking at his hands. Confused. Lost. The only way Liam knew Theo was coming back every time he left was the army green duffel bag he kept in his room. As long as that was there, Theo was there.

‘Hey.’ Liam said through the window. ‘You coming?’

Theo turned with a startled look, which was a surprise in itself.

‘Oh. Yeah. Sure.’ Theo got out of the truck. They walked to the gate in awkward silence. Liam paid for a handful of tokens and ride tickets for them. The smell of food was everywhere—sugar and salt and cooking oil. Families and couples filled the space, walking from booth to booth. Lining up for rides. Strings of soft, white lights were wrapped around the poles and strung from the tops, illuminating everything in sight. Liam looked for the rest of the pack. They disappeared in the split second he’d taken to grab Theo, now they were alone. Which was the last thing Liam wanted.

Their fight at the hospital changed things beyond the trust they put in Theo. Watching the dark lines snake up the chimera’s arms as he took the pain of an enemy that hated the very idea of him—it shook him. Theo was a bad guy. Theo was a killer. And maybe that was true. But looking into the red-rimmed eyes of the chimera fighting to choke down the death pains of an enemy made Liam see something else. Theo was afraid. Theo was lost. When he caught Liam’s eyes briefly in the hospital, Liam felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn’t know the feelings he had then. The sour ache in his throat. The anxiety in his skin at the thought of Theo in pain. It confused him. Everything confused him.

Theo was raw for weeks after that. Sullen. Humbled. He didn’t respond to taunts or jeers the rest of the pack doled out. Something that stopped when it was clear there was something genuinely up with Theo. The chimera noticed and struggled to maintain his bite, using whatever snark or insult came to mind, like if he could preserve the normal course of things he could stay afloat. Theo didn’t like to be pitied, and he hated to be vulnerable. That much was clear to Liam. Which was why he was surprised one night to find the chimera alone in front of the TV in the living room, unable to sleep. The look on his face told Liam enough—Theo doubted who he was. What he was. Maybe even where he belonged. Words went unspoken. Liam took a blanket and cuddled in beside Theo on the couch. The chimera had been uncomfortable at first, then leaned into the physical contact as if he’d been starved. In the morning things were more or less back to normal. Except Theo kept their interactions to five words max. Now they were walking around a carnival. Not talking.

It drove Liam nuts.

‘Hungry?’ He asked as they passed the corndog stand. Theo shrugged.

‘Want to play?’ Liam asked, pointing to the ring toss. Theo shook his head.

‘Want to go on the tilt-a-whirl?’ An grimace.

‘Well what do you want to do?’ Liam asked. They’d ended up near the far side of the carnival near the laser tag and picnic tables.

‘Whatever.’ Theo said.

‘Whatever is not a thing you do at a carnival, Theo.’ 

‘You pick.’

‘You don’t care?’

Theo shrugged again. Liam folded his arms and gave Theo his best beta-werewolf frown.

‘What’s wrong with you?’

‘Nothing’s wrong with me.’ The reply came quick, like it had been sitting on the edge of the chimera’s tongue. Anticipated.

‘You’re never around. You go off on your own all the time. And you barely talk.’ Liam said.

‘Did you miss the two hour argument I had with Lori about the seating arrangements?’ Theo’s smile was thin and forced.

‘I meant me. You never talk to me. Anymore.’ Liam whispered.

‘We’re talking now.’ Theo said.

‘No we aren’t.’ Liam said. The anger he felt didn’t make it into his words. Instead there was regret. Uncertainty. Guilt. Things that were all tumbling around inside that he hadn’t meant to let out. Almost like a plea.

‘I’m going to get cotton candy.’ Liam said, stalking off. Theo nodded and sat at one of the rickety picnic tables.

Liam bit down on his tongue—what was that that came out of his mouth? It was true he felt bad that Theo was lost. That he was struggling a bit to figure things out. And he was hurt the chimera had grown close to him and then pulled away. They’d fought together. They’d struggled and faced down so many things that should have rightly killed them. And they survived because they were together. Theo saved him. Theo was always saving him. And now there was a wedge between them. An invisible wall that Liam desperately wanted to tear down for some reason. A year and half ago he would have been content to leave Theo where he was. Cut him loose and move on. But now… there was no way he could think of doing that.

The cotton candy was overpriced for sugar spun with air, but he got two and made his way back to the picnic area. Deep down Liam knew he was similar to Scott. There was a drive to help people. That’s why it hurt him to see Theo pull away. Maybe. It was certainly part of it. But there was something else he’d been avoiding. The unpredictable rage inside of him had been grounded once before, by Hayden. After she left nothing had helped, except Theo, who got in Liam’s face and took hold of the anger and wrestled it like a snake. Not afraid to be bitten. Because he’d been bitten before. So many times. Because he wanted to help. Needed to help. Liam could see it in Theo’s face even when they were fighting. The chimera wasn’t fighting because he was angry. He was fighting so someone would hurt him. It turned Liam’s stomach. It anchored him to Theo. Bound them together. Tempered them in fire and pain and something else Liam saw in those green eyes. A question. A hidden hope. He recognized it, because it was in him, too. And it made him freeze every time he saw the chimera.

As Liam walked up to the picnic table Theo was sitting at he saw the chimera mumbling to himself, writing something on a piece of paper, scribbling it out, then writing some more. Liam couldn’t hear what Theo was saying because there were too many people around making noise, but he could tell Theo was focused on whatever it was with his entire being. Liam got within ten feet before the chimera noticed him, tucking the paper away with a deft hand.

‘Here.’ Liam held out a blue, fluffy sugar cloud. Theo tilted his head. Liam exhaled and shoved it to Theo’s chest, forcing him to take it. Theo examined the cotton candy.

‘It’s just sugar. Expensive sugar.’ Liam said.

Theo tore off a chunk and popped it in his mouth. For something so sweet it got an odd reaction. Liam could catch the scent of faint nostalgia and regret. Sadness. Theo didn’t deserve to be sad. 

‘Go karts.’

‘What?’ Theo frowned.

‘We’re going go karts first.’ Liam said with a mouthful of cotton candy, trying to level his most intense stare at the chimera. Instead the cotton candy stuck in his throat and nearly went down his lungs, causing him to hack and cough. When Liam looked up, eyes watering, Theo was laughing. No longer sad.

‘Dick.’ Liam croaked.

‘Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t have enough tickets for go karts.’ Theo said. Liam pulled a huge fistful of tickets from his pocket and dumped them on the table.

‘Where did you get these?’ Theo blinked.

‘Mason’s family came yesterday and had a bunch left over. Which I inherited because I’m kind and considerate.’ Liam said. Theo made a noise.

‘You don’t believe me.’

‘It’s not that. It’s more… nothing.’

‘What?’ Liam poked at the chimera with his finger, causing Theo to raise his eyebrow.

‘You do this thing when you want something.’

‘What thing? What?’

‘The… puppy thing.’ Theo muttered as they came to the edge of go karts. As Liam handed over the tickets he wondered what that meant, and why Theo seemed to annoyed with him over it. Before he could ask Theo was gone, hopping into a mustard yellow go kart. Liam grabbed a lime green one nearby. Once everything was set the track was opened and they took off full throttle.

Liam shot past Theo, easily out running him. Smug. No way Theo was going to catch up. Which was why he was so surprised when Theo coasted past him in the most casual manner. Liam frowned—his foot was pressing the pedal to the ground. How was Theo passing him? Liam gritted his teeth and leaned into the corner, skirting around the edge of the track and zipping ahead of the chimera with a loud whoop. He swore he heard Theo laugh. Which made him smile. Even when Theo passed him he was still smiling. When Theo lapped him the smile turned into a determined grin.

The buzzer went off and they brought the karts in to park. Theo gave a small fist pump—he did win after all. Liam crossed his arms.

‘Again.’ He said.

‘Liam, we’re not going to spend all the tickets on go karts just because you want to beat me. Besides, I rule this track.’ Theo said.

‘Another game then! One I’ll beat you at.’ Liam said. They ended up at the pellet guns (Theo won), and the strong man competition (Theo also won), and the fun house mirrors (where they both smacked into mirrors). Theo’s pockets were stuffed with tickets. Liam fumed quietly. It wasn't that he was mad that Theo was winning, but that he hadn’t won a single time yet. Still, the chimera’s mood had improved since they’d arrived so Liam considered that a win. Which made him blush. Which made Theo stare at him.

‘Tilt-a-whirl next.’ Liam said.

‘Bad idea.’ Corey said passing them. Mason was slumped on his shoulder, looking sick. Liam shot his friend a look of pity. Mason groaned.

‘Okay, roller coaster.’

‘It looks like the person who set it up was drunk.’ Theo said. Which Liam had to admit was kind of true. Whipping around at high speeds were fine. Even height was okay on a rollercoaster because he didn’t have to look down for more than three seconds.

‘Well you pick then!’

‘Ferris wheel.’ The answer was immediate. Theo had been eyeing the giant wheel all night. Except Liam wasn’t keen on heights. He made a noise, looking at it.

‘You suggested the roller coaster. That’s high up.’ Theo pointed out.

‘Yeah but then “woooooosh” it’s not high up. Those are…slow.’

‘We can just sit down then.’ Theo said, heading back towards the picnic area. Liam grabbed his hand to stop him.

‘Wait. It’s okay. We can go on the ferris wheel.’

Theo studied his face, then gave a nod. Their hands fell, still clasped together. It was only when Theo looked down did Liam notice what was going on. He pulled away with murmur.

‘Sorry.’

The line for the ferris wheel wasn’t long. In a few minutes they were standing next the attendant beside a sign with a height bar. Theo tried to hold a snicker in, resulting in an untimely snort. He cleared his throat as Liam glared at him.

‘I’m not short.’

‘Didn’t say you were.’

‘You were thinking it.’

‘You don’t know what I think.’

‘Yes I do.’ Liam teased.

‘No, you don’t.’ Theo trailed off. Shit. Liam rubbed his fingertips on his leg. He tried to think of something to improve Theo’s mood but all of his finely honed instincts had abandoned him (or were telling him to shut up). Instead they climbed into the ferris wheel silently. The attendant closed the bar and they started to rise.

Liam felt a chill go up his spine as they got higher and higher.

‘You okay?’

‘Oh sure. We’re only forty feet off the ground which is high enough for a werewolf to fall and die. But that’s fine. I’m sure these things are pretty sturdy.’

Liam gripped the restraining bar tight as a gentle wind swept through the area. Enough that it rocked their free-swinging booth side to side.

‘Okay. Let’s… can we go back down? I’m done.’ Liam said.

‘We have to go all the way around.’ Theo said.

‘Great.’ Liam said, stiffening. ‘Awesome.’

‘Here.’ Theo took his hand and held it, looking off to the horizon.

‘Umm Theo?’

‘Tara used to do it when I was afraid.’ He said.

‘Oh.’ Liam settled. In fact, he relaxed, shoulder leaning against the chimera’s. The warmth of Theo’s hand was a nice distraction from the careening booth of doom they were in. As they ascended to the top, Liam glanced at the chimera. Theo had been looking at him. They both looked away, unsure what to say. The top of the ferris wheel was seventy feet off the ground. When they hit the peak, Liam felt calm.

‘It’s…’ The lights of the city shimmering the darkness. The faint stars in the sky. The breeze, gentle now that they were at the top. Liam saw all of those things and he turned to Theo to tell him. To share it. Instead he saw Theo looking at him the same why Liam had been taking in the view.

Beautiful.

Liam could feel the heat from Theo’s body next to his. He could feel the grip of Theo’s hand increase, along with the sound of his heartbeat. Theo’s eyes darted down somewhere, then back to Liam’s eyes. A habit the beta had seen dozens of times, and he never knew what it meant. What was Theo looking at? The only thing Liam imagined it could be was his lips…

Oh. That couldn't be right, could it?

Liam sucked in a breath. Theo was closer than before. His eyes darted now—eyes to lips to eyes again. Unsure. Nervous. Liam didn’t know what to do. Theo wanted to kiss him—maybe. And he was pretty sure he wanted to kiss Theo, but he was afraid if he blinked he’d shatter the moment. He ended up biting his lip in thought. How could he tell Theo it was okay? Tell him that a kiss was more than welcome. It was invited.

‘Shit.’ Theo said, looking at Liam biting his lip. He tore his hand away and moved to the side of the booth. Liam’s fingers curled around empty air. Cold. He slowly withdrew it and set in on his lap. The warm feelings inside that he’d been excited about were gone. Instead there was just numbness. Had he done something wrong? Had he made a bad move?

The rest of the ride was endured in silence. When they got to the bottom they exited the booth and lingered in each’s other’s presence for a minute. Theo kept looking at him like there was something on the tip of his tongue. The words never came. Instead Theo glanced at the ring toss.

‘Bet I can beat you.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

They stood side-by-side, uneasy. Faltering. Liam missed all of his tosses. Theo missed his first two, then managed to land the last one by pure chance. The woman at the booth gave him his tickets and Theo gave a shy smile, shrugging his shoulders.

‘Whatever. I don’t care.’

Theo pulled all the tickets out of his pockets—more than they came in with.

‘C’mon. Let’s cash these in.’

The prize booth was near the picnic area. Liam scanned the assortment of toys and gag gifts you could exchange tickets for. There were bears and leopards, and plush wolves hanging from rafters by their mouths. The guy behind the counter was reading an old comic, barely paying attention.

‘What should I get?’ Theo asked, piling the tickets on the counter.

‘Whatever you want. They’re your tickets.’

‘I want your opinion.’

‘Maybe I don’t have one.’

‘Liam…’

‘I don’t care.’

Theo frowned, pointing up.

‘That one.’

The guy pulled down a plush wolf with golden eyes and handed it to Theo. The chimera held the wolf for a second, feeling the soft fur. Liam lingered a few feet away—everything about the evening had collapsed, and now he was left with a mess as usual. Scott and the others were off doing who knows what, probably having fun. And Liam, Liam was stuck trying to let Theo know that he liked him. Maybe even a little more than that. Or a lot more than that.

‘Here.’ Theo said, holding out the toy.

‘What?’ Liam looked at the fluffy wolf.

‘Look, his mouth opens and closes.’ Theo moved the jaw where it had been clamped to the rafter. Who knew what it was for exactly. Theo raised his eyebrows, holding it out again for Liam to take it.

‘I’m not… you can’t just… win a toy for me and expect things to be okay. Like I’m your girlfriend.’ Liam said. Theo’s face faltered, and Liam realized it came out wrong. He was just frustrated and now he’d made it worse.

‘Give it to me.’ Liam said, taking the toy. It was strangely soft. Theo relaxed when Liam took the wolf from him, but seemed to be waiting. Liam studied the fluffy beast—it’s mouth deep open and close, clamping down with magnets on whatever was inside. Liam snorted.

‘Greg.’

‘Huh?’ Theo said.

‘Greg Moonmist. Is his name.’

‘You are not naming him that.’

‘Moonmist was my favourite ice cream when I was little.’

‘You’re still little.’

‘Shut up.’

‘And Greg?’ Theo asked.

‘He looks like a Greg.’ Liam shrugged. That did it. Theo smiled and the mood shifted, but there was still something there he couldn’t quite place. Liam sighed. Maybe he could keep his mouth shut for the rest of the night and let this all blow over. Saying things had only caused trouble. Not saying things also didn’t help. It was not a fun situation.

Liam settled in front of the picnic table as Theo got them something to drink. The chimera set two, strange-looking milkshakes on the table.

‘A cotton candy smoothie. I think.’ Theo’s smile was small. Wistful. What did he have to be wistful about anyway?

Liam drank the sugar-infused smoothie, feeling the sugar course through his veins. It was a good thing he was a werewolf or he’d probably get diabetes just from smelling the colorful, sweet drink in front of him. He glanced up at Theo. The chimera was staring at him again, but dropped his eyes. Again it felt like Theo was waiting. Like he was perched on the edge of a chasm and he was just waiting to fall in, or for someone to grab him.

‘Do you…Never mind.’ Liam said. Talking. Why did he try?

‘Sometimes I never mind, yes.’ 

‘Oh god. You’re awful.’ Liam said.

‘I know.’ The tone lacked the playful banter Liam was accustomed to. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure how to handle his enormous screw up and make Theo have fun again and feel good and happy. He needed to think.

‘I have to pee!’

‘Umm, okay?’

Liam nodded, feeling his cheeks turn red. He stood to go to the washrooms.

‘Watch Greg.’

‘Okay.’

He turned to go.

‘Liam!’

When Liam turned back, Theo was standing. Looking awkward.

‘Uh, I had fun.’

‘Oh. Good. Good!’ Liam smiled. ‘Be right back.’

He turned and jogged to the washroom. It wasn’t often problems in Beacon Hills sorted themselves out. It wasn’t often problems in his own life sorted themselves out. As he washed his hands, Liam frowned. This was way too easy. Sure, it was a small thing. A goof up. And now he could focus on trying to draw Theo out. And sort through his own feelings. But it still felt off, like a bone that needed to be set. Slightly to the side. Unable to heal. Out of joint.

When he got back to the picnic table, Greg was alone. Liam glanced around, trying to spot Theo who was probably hiding somewhere to scare him. When he failed to catch sight or scent he noticed there was a piece of paper sticking out of Greg’s mouth. He grabbed the edge and pulled it free from the fierce, fluffy grip and unfold it.

Sorry.

Liam scanned the area again. No Theo.

‘Shit.’ He said, desperately looking around. ‘Shit, shit, shit!’

He bolted to the parking lot. This whole time Theo had been trying to say something. He’d been trying to say goodbye. The mumbling to himself, rehearsing words he never said. The paper he kept scribbling on, trying to make a note maybe. The disengagement. The hesitation and sullen mood. Theo was leaving.

When Liam got to the parking lot, Theo’s truck was gone.

‘Fuck. Fuck! No.’ Liam looked around. Where was Scott? Where was Corey or Mason or Brett? Anyone that could help him. Anyone with a car.

‘No, no, no.’ Liam’s head darted around. The road here went to the highway. Maybe if he ran… he wasn’t that fast. But Theo was leaving. Theo was gone. If he did nothing then tomorrow he’d wake up and the chimera would never tease him again. Or call him short. Or steal his pizza crust.

‘No.’ Liam gripped the toy wolf tight. The anger was there, just beneath the surface. It had been months since he felt it flare up. Theo’s presence, though often annoying, calmed him. And now Theo was slipping away. It didn’t take much to call up the rage, and though he was afraid of what he might do, Liam was more afraid of losing Theo forever.

###

He ran. He ran faster than he’d ever ran before, feet tearing up the road. He was sure he passed several slow cars. The anger gave him stamina to keep up his pace. As long as Theo hadn’t reached the highway he could catch up and drag the chimera back home.

As the wind whipped through Liam’s hair he spotted the familiar sight of Theo’s truck nearing the turn off to the road that merged onto the highway. Liam gritted his teeth and went full throttle. At the peak of his speed he jumped.

He heard one of his knees crack when he landed in the back of the truck—healing almost instantly. There was only anger now, at being left behind. Being abandoned. Not even being worthy of a proper goodbye.

Liam bashed the back of Theo’s truck, leaving two, fist-sized dents in the cab. The truck screeched to a halt. Liam grabbed on with his claws just in time to keep from flying forward. The breeze blew the dust away as Theo tore out of the truck.

‘What the hell?! Liam you wrecked my truck!’

Liam leaped down in front of him, seething.

‘You’re leaving!’

‘I left a note!’

‘I don’t want a fucking note, Theo! I don’t want you to leave!’

‘There’s nothing for me here.’ The chimera said.

‘Where are you going then? Some other town? Some other place?! To what? Hurt more people?’ Liam yelled. A distant part of him felt sick as he lashed out, hitting spots he knew were tender and sensitive.

‘No.’ Theo looked away. 

‘Who will you go to? All of this—you want to give it up? Erase it? Take it all back?’

‘Yes. No. I don’t know!’ Theo yelled.

‘That’s what it means if you leave, asshole! It means you don’t care! It means that all this, it was nothing to you. A bad dream. A mistake!’

‘Liam, I’ve done things…’

‘I don’t fucking care!’ Liam shouted, chest heaving. He dropped his head to hide the hot tears welling up in his eyes.

‘If you leave… If you leave it means you don’t…’ Liam looked up, tears cutting clean trails through the dust on his face, ‘If you leave it means I wasn’t enough.’

‘What?’

‘I know I’m stupid. I know I’m selfish. I don’t care. I don’t care! I want to…’ Liam yelled, punching the back of Theo’s truck. A strangled roar escaped his lips, past sharp fangs.

‘Liam, focus. Listen to me, okay? Listen to my voice. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m right here.’

Theo’s voice calmed him. Theo’s scent, the heat from his body—Liam needed all of it. Theo kept him sane. Anchored him. As claws and fangs slipped away, Liam was left standing with a sharp pain in his heart.

‘If you leave this will be my life.’ Liam whispered. The wounds on his fist were healing, but his hand was still covered in blood. This was who he was without the chimera. A murder waiting to happen.

‘One more night. One more week. Please Theo!’ Liam pleaded.

‘Liam…’

‘I’ll work it. We can work it out. I’ll talk to the others. They’ll help! You have a home here!’

Theo turned away.

‘You can’t save everyone, Liam.’

The guilt crashed down on him then, and Liam’s hands shook. His legs trembled and gave out beneath him, landing him on the side of the road in the grass and dirt.

‘This isn’t… I can’t…’ Liam licked his lips. Why was his mouth so dry?

‘It’s got nothing to do with you.’ Theo said.

Liam looked at his hands. How do you reach someone right in front of you? Theo was a few feet away but it already felt like he was gone. Out of reach. Liam glanced at the chimera’s broad shoulders. Theo had caused so much suffering, but he’d swallowed his share of pain. Endured torture and manipulation. Died. Liam clenched his fists. It had been so much easier with Hayden. Why was Theo so difficult? If he didn’t do something, everything would change.

‘Who… who’s gonna take care of you?’ Liam asked, wiping the tears away from his face. He hated this. He hated the sting of the anger. The soft sadness that touched everything. Turned it sour. Bitter. Aching and empty.

‘I can—‘

‘Who’s gonna tell you to shut up when you’re being stupid? Who’s gonna pick up your dumb socks?’

Theo paused, a confused frown taking over his face.

‘Who’s gonna… be there. When you have your nightmares?’ Liam’s voice cracked and broke. He looked up at Theo.

‘Who’s gonna hold you? Kiss you? Make you happy.’ Liam pleaded, trying to tell Theo everything. Trying to tear open his heart and let out all of the feelings he’d been hiding inside. Selfish. Afraid.

Theo sat down slowly beside him then. The chimera rested his elbows on his knees, sitting in silence while Liam’s sobs and sniffles calmed. Had it been enough? Had he gotten through? How could he tell? How did you know someone understood?

‘Liam…’

‘If you leave, I’ll follow you.’

‘Liam—‘

‘You can’t stop me! I’ll follow you and drag you back here! Back home. I’m not letting you go!’

‘Liam!’ Theo was staring at him, an intense look in his eyes as tears caressed his cheeks. Why was he crying?

‘Fuck!’ Theo ran his hand through his hair. He fell backward onto the grass, coving his face with a hand. ‘Fuck.’

‘You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?!’ Theo shouted, making Liam flinch. ‘Why couldn’t you just leave me alone? Why couldn’t you… you should have left me. In the ground. You should have left me! I was there for a reason.’ Theo growled. The chimera whined and turned away from Liam.

‘I can’t be here, Liam. I was already on stolen time. Now this, this is unfair. I don’t deserve any of it. I’ll fuck it all up. I’ll fuck you up. And you deserve so much more. I look at you and I see Scott. How he used to be when we were kids. And I can see you in the future, doing so much…good. I’m not good. I’m not even bad. I’m just… Pain. Confusion. It hurts.’

Liam’s eyes darted to Theo’s hand. He reached out, hesitant but eager to ease Theo’s pain. To let him know what? Something.

Theo recoiled at the touch.

‘Don’t.’

Liam glared at the chimera and grabbed his hand, tight. Theo winced. Liam relaxed the intense grip slightly, but tight enough that Theo couldn’t get away.

‘Let go.’ Theo said.

‘No.’

‘Fuck, you’re stubborn.’ Theo said, trying to tug his hand away before giving up. Liam leaned back into the grass beside Theo, looking up into the sky.

‘I’m sorry.’ Liam said.

‘Why?’ Theo gave him a confused look.

‘If I was stronger, I could help you.’

‘Liam you can’t…’ Theo trailed off. He looked down at their clasped hands, relaxing. Liam’s thumb was stroking softly along the edge of Theo’s hand. It was gentle. Soothing. He was sure the beta didn’t even realize he was doing it. He wanted to tell Liam that he was better off without him. Liam had a future, a life. Theo had scraps and cast offs. The best he could hope for was a few years of living dangerously by his own rules before whatever gruesome death fate had in store claimed him. At least, that’s what he’d been thinking since they ran Monroe out of town. Before that even, with the Wild Hunt. And he’d tried to leave. To run away. But it got harder and harder each time he saw those ocean eyes staring at him like a puppy, eager to play. To help.

Theo glanced to his side, spotting the toy wolf in the grass. He grabbed it and dusted it off with his one free hand.

‘You got him all dirty.

‘I wouldn’t have if I didn’t have to chase after you.’ Liam said.

‘Excuses.’ Theo said, then looked at the toy wolf, ‘Excuses.’

‘Did you just… talk to the wolf?’

‘Yes, Liam. We’re having a conversation.’ Theo said, holding the wolf to his ear.

‘He says you’re stupid.’

Liam huffed.

‘And he doesn’t appreciate being grabbed and yelled at and tossed around.’ Theo said, hands slipping to hold the toy to his side.

‘What else does he say?’ Liam asked. Silence. The sound of cars driving in the distance. Long grass swaying in the wind. A lost crow calling in the distance, looking for its flock.

‘He says that he’s afraid.’

‘Of what?’

‘He loves someone. A lot. More than he should. And he’s afraid that he isn’t enough. And that person’s… family doesn’t like him. He’ll get left behind with all the other toys no one wants.’

‘Well,’ Liam said, trying to puzzle things out. Clearly Theo was uncomfortable talking openly, and if using the wolf helped then Liam was fine with it. ‘I’ll protect him. I’ll take care of him, and make sure no one messes with him. And he can sleep in my bed every night.’

Theo made a noise and continued to pet the soft faux fur.

‘What else?’ Liam asked.

‘He doesn’t like his name.’

‘Tell him he can deal with it.’ Liam said.

‘You want the other wolves to tease him?’

‘What’s Theo short for?’

‘Don’t even think about it.’

‘Theodore? Sounds a lot worse than Greg.’ Liam said.

Theo sat up.

‘Where’re you going?’

‘I’m leaving you. And I’m taking full custody of Greg.’

‘Wait!’ Liam scrambled to his feet. He reached out, catching Theo by the finger tips. The grip was soft, hesitant, as Liam drew closer and brought their palms together. He could tell Theo was nervous, but less than a moment ago.

‘If you’re breaking up with me, does that mean we’re like, together?’ Liam asked. The distance between them was shrinking as Theo shifted his weight, eyes darting from Liam’s eyes to his lips, just like before. And then it was clear beyond any doubt Liam had--all those times over the past months. Year. Theo’s glances. His quick, darting looks. They weren’t glares. They weren’t dismissive. They were desire.

‘I—‘ Theo’s words were cut off as Liam kissed him. He was right—just beneath the shock Theo’s willingness, his eagerness, was waiting. The chimera’s kiss was clumsy but ardent. When they pulled back Theo looked away.

‘I’m sorry.’ He said.

‘Why?’ Liam held his hand tight.

‘It was bad. I’ve only done it once before.’

Liam smiled.

‘That’s okay. We can practice. Lots.’ Liam leaned in. Theo turned his head slightly.

‘Is this… I don’t know…’ Theo said.

Liam cocked his head towards Theo’s chest, where the toy wolf was being firmly clutched.

‘Greg says shut up and kiss me.’ Liam said. A mischievous twinkle sparkled in Theo’s eye as he raised the toy wolf up and kissed it on the nose. Liam frowned. That backfired.

‘I don’t want to hold you back.’ Theo said, looking directly at Liam. ‘It’s going to be hard enough filling Scott’s role without carrying me. I’m dead weight, Liam.’

‘Fuck. You’re dumb.’ Liam said, sitting on the tailgate. Theo crossed his arms.

‘Everything I’ve done is because of you, Theo. You’re not dead weight. You… you help me focus. You help me. I need you with me.’ He said. Theo made a face—Liam was familiar with it. Theo was getting ready to tear his argument apart.

‘I want you with me.’ Liam said. Theo’s mouth gaped a moment, then closed. The chimera sighed, settling on the tailgate beside Liam.

‘Might be hard on him.’ Theo said, looking at the soft, toy wolf between them.

‘Because he has two dads?’ Liam asked, picking up on the bad joke the chimera was making.

‘No, Liam. Lots of kids have two dads. He’s named after a frickin’ ice cream flavour.’

‘Oh. Yeah. Well, he can be Greg Dunbar-Raeken.’

‘No way. Greg Raeken-Dunbar.’

‘That’s so stupid. It should be alphabetical.’ Liam chuckled. Theo’s smiled faded.

‘It’s not always going to be easy. I have… stuff. To deal with.’ Theo mumbled, toying with the wolf’s ears. Liam leaned over, closing the distance between them and wrapping an arm around Theo. The chimera exhaled and pressed into him.

‘We can face it all together. If you want.’

Theo nodded. They leaned back slowly, looking up at the sky. In the distance a car honked.

‘We should probably get back.’ Theo said.

‘Let’s just stay here. Like this. Just for a little while.’ Liam said, resting his head against Theo’s shoulder, stifling a yawn.

‘Okay.’ The chimera closed his eyes and leaned against the beta.

‘You’re paying for my truck by the way.’

‘Not liable for accidents caused by your stupidity.’ Liam mumbled into Theo’s shirt. He was suddenly very tired.

‘Still paying for it.’ The chimera said. Liam mumbled in his sleep. Theo chuckled, listening to the beta’s breath slow and fall into a relaxed rhythm. He tilted his head and pressed a kiss into Liam’s hair, cheeks flushing. He glanced towards the toy wolf nearby.

‘Don’t worry. I’ll make sure your name is Raeken-Dunbar.’


End file.
